Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: Team Scales
by Equidna Rojo
Summary: Charm and Kobi go to Quicksand Cave to aprehend a crook, and decide to bring along a recruit from the area, the fearless sandslash named Sandi. but Sandi is afraid to go, saying something about a horrible monster living there. What is team scales to do?
1. The job summary

**Author's note: I have just completed the main storyline of the new Pokemon mystery Dungeon game! The storyline in it was so amazing! I hope the next game will be just as wonderful! I say this with great hope that there are plans to continue the series! I liked the original pokemon games, but the Pokemon Mystery dungeon universe is where my heart is really at! X3 keep up the good work!**

**Now that that is out of the way (lol!) to the main important thing. I was hoping this would not have too many spoilers... if it does, let me know in a review! X3 I had thought of a pretty good idea for a short storyline, and decided I would write this story using my team from PMD2: Darkness... Team Scales, Charm and Kobi. I hope to do many "mission" stories using a wide variety of teams, while keeping my main Mystery begins story as a separate entity. I find this a fun way of dealing with writers block, and writing some fun stories that have nothing to do with my main story. I hope you all have as much fun reading them as I do writing them!**

**I hope you all enjoy, read and reveiw, and if you possibly can: get the new PMD Game! XDD This is a short chapter, I know, but I decided a break here would work better for suspense... tell me what you think!**

**PS: I HATE MONSTER HOUSES! X(**

--

The sun was shining on Sharpedo bluff, new home to the exploration team, Scales. Charm, the charmander leader of the team, rolled over lazily. She loved the warm climate of the town, and the salty smell of the sea that crashed against the bluff far below them. This place had such a calming effect on her. She could barely even begin to imagine the world that would have been if her and her partner Kobi hadn't...

"Hey, you awake?" the treeko in the bed to the left asked, "It's morning... and I don't think Loudred will come and get us if we are late to get started. The two of them laughed.

"I guess not, Kobi," She smiled, "So, whats the plan for today?"

"Check the bulletin Board and Outlaw notice board... and hope not everything is taken... we slept in kinda late..." the treeko blushed, embarrassed.

"Sounds good," the charmander got up and stretched, heading towards the door. Kobi followed, remembering to grab the teams treasure bag as he went. he pulled the strap over his head and let it rest on his right shoulder, the bag on his left side. Since he was left handed, he could grab stuff from his left side faster than his right, unlike Charm, who mostly used her right hand. He laughed as he wondered if the hand a person used the most affected how they though at all. He was mostly left handed, and really good at coming up with clever and creative ideas. Charm on the other hand, was right handed, and tended to think much more logically about the situation. Once in a while she came up with creative ideas, but they were few and far between. Though he doubted it could have anything to do with which hand either of them used, he thought it kind of interesting how much different he and his companion were.

"Hey, do you think we should store some things before we head over to Wigglytuff's Guild?" charm asked again.

Kobi snapped out of his thought and back to reality. They were standing right in front of Kangaskhan Storage. He looked into the treasure bag and pulled out a few items, including a TM Aerial Ace and two Violent Seeds.

After that they stopped at the Kecleon Mart. Kobi Gave the green brother a Doom Seed and some Geopebbles, and used the money from the sold items, and a little of what the pair brought with them to purchase a Reviver seed. After they had run their errands, they left the market place and went to Treasure Town's town square, where they left their leftover money with Duskull, then continued to the guild. They climber the long flight of stairs and stood on the grate.

"Pokemon identified, Pokemon identified!" a shrill voice called out from below.

"Who is it? who is it?" A gruff voice called back to it.

"Pokemon are... Pokemon are... Charm and Kobi! Charm and Kobi!" the shrill voice replied.

The grate that blocked the door slid upwards, and the two Pokemon entered, climbing down the wooden ladder, and into the first sublevel floor of the guild. Light shone in from the windows on either end of the room, lighting up with no need for a fire or any other kind of light. Kobi remembered how amazing he had once thought it was, before Chatot had told him the guild was built into the side of a cliff.

Charm was already over at the bulletin board, looking for any jobs that they could possibly take. She turned to Kobi as he came up.

"Most of these look too hard for us still," she said, worriedly.

"Well, there's always the outlaw notice board," the treeko pointed to the board on the other side of the room. the two made their way over to the other board.

"Hey, this on looks pretty easy!" Kobi said happily, pulling the job from the board. He handed it to Charm.

"Shcemeing Cranidos  
Quicksand Cave B10F

Job Summary

This crook steals personal treasures!  
Help us apprehend this wrongdoer!

Client: Magnezone  
Objective: Arrest Cranidos.  
Place: Quicksand Cave B10F  
Restrictions: None  
Difficulty: S (70)  
Reward: 400 P +"

Charm read it over thoroughly, and agreed that they would take the job.

"We could do this job by ourselves, but we have a member who joined us a while back who was from that area... should we ask him to come with us? I bet he gets homesick once in a while too," Kobi suggested.

"Yeah, you're talking about that Sandslash, Sandi. He joined us in Quicksand Cave on our first adventure there... We could also use a ground type on our team..." Charm considered their options, "Sounds like a plan."

"Oh, so you want to add Sandi to your active roster?" Chingling, who had been eavesdropping on the conversation. The two Pokemon sweat-dropped at the chingling's interruption.

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great," Charm replied.

"Ok!" Chingling chimed before yelling, "Calling Sandi to Active duty!"

"Thank you, Chingling," Kobi bowed as he and Carm headed towards the ladder to leave. They exited the guild, and went down the stairs, surprised to see Sandi waiting for them at the bottom.

"So, where are we going to look for treasure today?" Sandi said excitedly, "I can't wait to go! There isn't a pokemon alive who'll scare me out of going on a adventure to some faraway place!"

The sandslash beat his chest, showing of how strong he was. The other two were feeling quite embarrassed about their team members actions. But then again, he did love exploring. Kobi took the job summary and handed it to Sandi. the sandslash took it and began reading. A look of sheer terror shadowed his face as he handed it back.

"I'm not going there... not with the horrible moster that lives there," He said shuddering, "You can count me out of this mission..."


	2. Convincing Sandi

**Author's note: Wow... this chapter is REALLY short... I do have 7 chapters for this story... there very well could be another one just as short as this... but what I'm trying to do is break it up in places where it will create a bit of suspense, and break it up for each major part of the story...**

**I also decided to change the genre... I think my plan will fit better into this one...**

**Please read and review! I wanna know what you think! Thanks!**

--

"Horrible monster?" Charm asked, raising a skeptical brow, "We've been to Quicksand cave quite a few times, and we never saw any horrible monster..."

"Well, it won't bother anyone else but me," Sandi shuddered violently. The sandslash was sitting on the ground, his knees to his chest, a frightened expression on his face. No one would have ever guessed this Pokemon had claimed only minutes before that no Pokemon could scare him.

"That's an odd thing for a monster to do..." Kobi thought aloud, "What did you do to it to make it only come after you?"

"Absolutely nothing..." the sandslash replied, "It's just an evil, sadistic, tyrannic monster."

"That still sounds strange..." Charm put her claws on her hips, "But we really need someone who knows Quicksand Cave in order to hunt down this crook."

Sandi looked up at her with pleading eyes, begging her not to make him go.

"But your the only recruit that comes from the Desert area," Charm reasoned, "there has got to be some way to get you to come."

The sandslash seemed to consider his options, "Well, there is one way..."

Charm and Kobi listened intently.

"If you promise me that you'll protect me from that monster no matter what, I'll go." Sandi waited for an answer.

Charm glanced at Kobi, who unsure of what to say, he was looking at Charm for the answer. Charm sighed and turned back to the sandslash.

"Fine. we promise."


End file.
